No One Needs Chick Flicks With A Girl Like This
by ignotumvirtus
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are finally sharing an apartment, and decide to watch a chick flick. Well, movies get boring, and the couple decides to change their plans. WARNING: LEMON. Percabeth Oneshot.


**Re: Oh hay! Look I wrote a second one shot for my favorite couple in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. Ahaha… and it's a –drumroll- Lemon. Baha… I'm kinda shocked that I managed to write this without wussying out. Beware, this is AMATEUR WRITING. So tell me if I failed. I also realize there is no beginning, but I'll get to that in a second. And the ending… I realize it needs more. Maybe I'll come back to this someday, but for now I'll just stick it up here. Now about that beginning. Basically, Annabeth and Percy are living in the same apartment, they were watching a dumb chick flick… And they were so caught up with other things –coughcough- that they kind of forgot about it. That's it.**

**Rano-chan: Enjoy!**

Her fingers curled in his hair, twisting and pulling. She needed him closer. He was more than willing to comply, leaning down for another breath taking kiss. Oh, she was so beautiful underneath him, Percy grunted when their hips met, but then grinded again to feel the friction. This wasn't right though.

They had just been sitting on the floor, backs against the couch, watching some boring chick flick, and then things got fuzzy. Annabeth kissed him, or maybe it was the other way around? It was hard to remember. But he knew that it was his doing that forced her head onto the floor. And it was also him continued that glorious kiss.

Gods, he loved her. If he told just how much he did, his face would be brighter than a red light. Annabeth broke away to catch her breath, panting with her pink cheeks. He couldn't stop once he saw that adorable face. He would never stop.

Percy's fingers guided him to the front of her shirt, while his lips trailed up and down her jaw. His fingers slipped under the cotton, just when he found her sensitive spot with his lips, right under her ear. Annabeth let out a low moan, her fingers digging into his t-shirt. Percy let his fingers run over her torso as he continued abusing that special spot. Annabeth suddenly bucked her hips against his, and he lost his rhythm.

Annabeth took a breath while Percy tried to figure out what happened. Her stormy grey eyes met his for a moment, before she turned away. The pink on her cheeks turned a soft shade of red. Percy smirked, he knew he'd be the only one to do that to her. Leaning down, he nipped her ear, just to hear that moan again. His fingers went under her shirt again, and he decided to go higher.

"Percy!" she squeaked when he found her breasts. Annabeth's eyes opened in surprise. Her face was now a bright red, and he couldn't help but understanding. Percy truthfully had no idea where this was going, but he loved it. He continued his ministrations until Annabeth relaxed under his touch. Her eyes fluttered closed when he reached under her to unhook her bra, and she lifted herself up so he could slip it off. Percy impulsively grabbed for her shirt, removing it with her bra. He let it slip out of his fingers and then turned back to Annabeth.

Gods, she was going to kill him. She was gorgeous.

"Uh… Percy?" she whispered, a smile in her words. "You might want to close your mouth."

It took him another moment but he managed to swallow. Annabeth's hands were under his shirt by now, coaxing him to take it off. He grunted before pulling the fabric over his head. Then he went down for her breasts.

Annabeth let out a loud, long, moan. This was driving her crazy. Since when had this stupid Seaweed Brain gotten so _good_? Percy nipped her nipple softly, and Annabeth gasped, bucking her hips instinctively. His tongue pressed against it, she moaned again. He continued the same treatment on the next breast, before continuing downward.

Percy kissed down to her bellybutton, as she writhed under him. His tongue swirled around her belly button, while his hands gripped the waistband of her jeans. Percy looked up. He was about ask something when Annabeth reached up and kissed his neck trailing down to his chest. He grunted, the words lost in the back of his throat. Annabeth brought her lips to his ear, licking it before speaking.

"More."

It was such a simple word, but it still meant so much. Percy dove down again running his tongue along the waistband. Annabeth slipped her fingers under his pants, and then she let him do the work. He pulled off the rest of their clothing and threw it somewhere across the room.

Nobody deserved this, not even him. Percy pulled her against his chest, kissing her again. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Annabeth easily won. She wrapped her arms against his torso, stroking the small of his back with her fingers. He grinded into her, and she moaned in response.

Percy need her, now. He pulled back to catch her gaze, and she nodded swiftly. They were ready.

Percy whispered three small words before going into her. She let out a scream, but it was muffled when he put his tongue down her throat. Annabeth dug her nails into his back and Percy pulled her tightly against her in response.

It took a few breaths, but he body went slack against his. He was worried until Annabeth wrapped her legs around his waist, rolling her hips. Percy grunted, thrusting softly into again. They continued until finding a rhythm, and then met each other halfway.

The friction was _incredible. _

"Faster," Annabeth begged, and Percy drove into her harder. He pumped faster and faster, until feeling the pressure build.

Annabeth came first, letting out guttural moan. Percy thrust a few more times before letting go. They both shook violently, and Annabeth clung to him.

"I love you," she whispered softly, kissing his neck. He could only nod, slipping out of her. She went to kiss him again, but he collapsed next to her.

"Me too," he finally panted, pulling her against his chest. She fit perfectly against him, and in seconds, Annabeth was asleep.

He smiled down at her figure, before letting himself surrender to the blackness.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Percy woke up to the smell of waffles. Sunlight streamed through the blinds, and the son of Poseidon found himself on the floor naked. The space next to him completely empty

"Great way to start the day," Percy mumbled.

He found his boxers and jeans from last night, but his shirt wasn't in the room. Annabeth's bra, shirt, and pants were still lying around, so that must mean she was still here.

Percy wandered into the kitchen, where he found Annabeth stirring her coffee absently. She was wearing his shirt and panties, but that was pretty much it. The waffles next to her were still steaming, so she made them recently. He couldn't help but smile, the waffles were blue.

Annabeth followed his gaze and sighed, "Food coloring is most annoying thing to put into a waffle batter." Her nose wrinkled, like it always did when she talked about annoying things. Percy kissed her forehead before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

When he came out, Annabeth was washing her dishes. He sat down and squirted a bottle of maple syrup on the waffles before attacking them. Annabeth rolled her eyes and watched him eat.

Percy notice that eyes were narrowed, and she was biting at her lower lip. It was her intense-thinking-look. There was something in the air too, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"What?" he asked, swallowing the rest of his breakfast. Annabeth remained silent, trying to figure out how to word it. "Just spit it out," he suggested, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell did we do?" she blurted.

Percy blinked, "Uh…"

Annabeth shook her head, "Gods, honestly that had to be one of the dumbest things we could've ever-"

"So you think sleeping with me is dumb?" Percy snapped, irritated that Annabeth was completely killing his buzz. He watched her shrink back into her thinking mode.

"I don't want to fight," she finally said, playing with her fingers. "I'm just trying to figure out what happened." Annabeth looked up, meeting his gaze. Percy saw something flicker in her grey eyes; fear. It was a little scary, seeing that in a girl like Annabeth. He blew his hair out of his eyes.

"You know what happened," he responded, trying to hold her gaze.

"Then the question is, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked, grabbing his hand. Percy went silent for a moment, staring at her hand in his. Then he looked back at her.

"What ever happens, I'm not going anywhere," He confessed.

"Me too," Annabeth smiled.

Percy couldn't help it, so he smiled back. The future might look a little weird now, but at least they had each other.

**Re: Rest in piece your crappy little lemon. Ahahaha…-buries fic-**

**Rano-chan: It's going to come back in haunt you one day.**

**Re: I know. –sigh- Oh well.**

**Rano-chan: R&R!**


End file.
